


The Game

by Winterling42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Intrigue, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Caleb gets an interesting invitation.





	1. Chapter 1

“And, if you like, I could show you around the...less sensitive areas of the Conservatory.” Essek watched them carefully, his expression carefully schooled to impassivity. 

“Oh!” Beau grinned and leaned over to elbow Caleb in the ribs. “Yeah, we’ve been trying to get in there for--”

“It’s more of an exclusive invitation,” the Shadowhand smiled sharply at Caleb, who raised one thin eyebrow in response. “If you’re not interested--”

“No, no. I’m very interested.” Caleb gave a very small sigh and an equally tiny smile, then glanced around at the others. Nott was nodding vigorously while wiggling her eyebrows, Jester was making kissing noises, Fjord had his arms crossed with an extremely dubious expression (though with Fjord, it was difficult to tell). Caduceus frowned thoughtfully, his long ears tilted back in an expression Caleb didn’t recognize. Yasha shrugged, like her input wasn’t necessary or important, and Beau. Well, Beau looked both furious and worried. Which was not out of character for her. “Very interested.” Caleb repeated, looking back to the Shadowhand.

“Excellent,” Essek said, suave as ever. “Shall we say, three o’clock tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” 

And there was that smile again, all sharp-edged white against dark skin. There was something predatory about the Shadowhand, something... cat-like in his eagerness to play this game. But whereas only a couple weeks ago, such a smile would have sent Caleb running for the hills, he stood still now, and smiled back. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I just hope you know what you're getting into,” Nott said as they came in the door. “He seems like a shady character to me.”

“No, he's _definitely_ shady, and I can't believe you're going off with a Krynn dude _alone_.” Beau was still scowling as she kicked off her boots--the ones she'd stolen from an assassin in Zadash, not even a year ago.

“I absolutely agree,” Caleb shot back, trying to hide how defensive he was of the decision. “I'm not blind, Beauregard, nor am I stupid. I'm well aware that Essek has been pumping us for information since we arrived. Very successfully, too.” He gestured at Yeza, then at the house. “We both know there are more effective ways of interrogation than torture. And Den Theylss has done us several favors. They will expect repayment, I assure you.”

“So why go deeper into their pockets, man?” The group of them continued into the dining room, and Caduceus went on to the kitchen.

“Because...” Caleb took a breath and organized his thoughts. He turned to Beau and laid them out like arcane formulae. “He wants to learn more about us, about our motives and our purpose for coming here. But to do so, he is offering me information on dunamancy, on the Marble Tomes. To a lesser extent, on Krynn society, which we have been trying to learn more about anyway. It is like a game, to try and see who can trick the other into revealing more than he did.” Caleb sighed and looked down at his hands, still stained with ink from transcribing. “It is a game I used to be very good at. Now? We'll have to see.”

“I still don't like you going by yourself,” Beau argued, but the edges of her anger had been worn away. “At least bring invisible Nott, or Jester.”

“If I thought he wouldn't expose them within moments of meeting, I would consider it.” Caleb glanced at the detective duo, to make certain their feelings weren't hurt. Nott was frowning at him, picking at a rough patch on the table, and Jester just blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Not that you are not very skilled,” he pleaded. “I know you are. But any detect magic would alert him, and that would be the end of that.

“It is dangerous, I know. I think Essek could kill me if he wanted to...but I don't think he does. It's an incredible chance to get some of the answers we need.” Caleb looked at Fjord, whose frown had flattened out over the course of the conversation. “A calculated risk,” he said, and the half-orc nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Let's do it.” Fjord shrugged at Beau's indignant look. “I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Caleb's got his message spell, he's got Frumpkin. We'll just hang out far enough away to give them some space while you go on your date.”

“A hundred and twenty feet.” Nott grinned. “That would be enough, right?”

Caleb could feel his face turning _very_ red. “It's not a date,” he managed to say, very calmly. “I suppose I couldn't stop you...”

“Caleb’s got a daa-ate, Caleb's got a daa-ate!” Jester sang, swaying back and forth in her chair with a huge smile.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Beau said, her smile small but her eyes glittering with wicked humor.

“It's NOT a date!” Caleb insisted, as Caduceus poked his head out of the kitchen.

“Can I have those dates for the salad?” he asked, completely deadpan, and the whole room erupted in laughter.


End file.
